Talk:Chocobuck
Chocobo dyes I dyed my yellow chocobo blue, and it has remained that color for months and a whistle recharge. The effect is only lost if you switch chocobos for riding, as far as I can tell. Tahngarthor 19:28, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Does the day you start attribute upgrades matter? I am on day 50 and I heard that the stat upgrades only work after day 63? Thanopstru 10:13, 1 September 2007 (EST) Cost of dye Does the feather dye cost 50 or 75 chocobucks? The article claims both. --Karl1982 18:37, 18 January 2008 (UTC) 50 to dye your chocobo, 75 to get a bottle of dye as an item. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 13:38, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Raising Retired Chocobo Attributes I was thinking of retiring my chocobo to freeze the two stats I have at Impressive (so I can not have to show up daily to avoid sickness or attribute degradation). My question is this, with the 75 chocobucks, will that work on a retired chocobo as well? The 80 chocobuck one says it only works on birds still in the stables, hence my question. --Jarkenz 15:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I've done 2 DSC upgrades on my retired chocobo, and its still at Poor. No way is it gonna be FC in 7 upgrades. Either items work differently than training, or the rules for retired chocobos are different. Feels like such a damn waste, especially at that price. I'm gonna stab someone if I have to raise another chocobo just to get that damn torque... --Thala 09:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I'm having the same problem. I used 4 upgrades and the stat is still poor. I'm thinking maybe it means 7 upgrades to increase one level. My chocobo is not retired yet. . . --Harnao 1/1/2009 Ok, so now that that's been clarified, 7 upgrades per stat level would suggest that each upgrade is 5 points (based on the Chocobo Racing page). FC happens at 224 points, so to go from 0 to 225 would take 45 upgrades, so 3600 chocobucks in stables, 4500 retired, and even more if you wanted to cap it at 255. Damn, gonna be at this for a long while -.- --Thala 00:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) If you're chocobo isn't 8/8/4/0 or so by auto-retirement, I'd recommend starting over from scratch if you're going for a perfect bird. Mine retires in 10 days and I'm nearly 8/7/4/3/G/C but I've spent like 500k on Choco racing to finish these stats. 18:18, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I am raising my retired choco's stats via 100-buck trainings. I have put 8 trainings into END and it is still at Average. It's going to take me at least 9 trainings to raise it one level. ie- Average to Better Than Average. --Ramath 31 Decemmber 2009 R Chocotrain:STAT vs Chocotrain:STAT Tokens What's the difference between the two? Does it mean that the R Chocotrain:STAT only last for 1 race? Or does it mean R Chocotrain:STAT are only applied to Chocobos in the race circuit? If you take a look at R Chocotrain: END and Chocotrain: END there is not comment on any difference between the two. It seems all too ambiguous and I'm surprised it isn't noted anywhere what it does differently oppose to the Chocotrain:STAT tokens. --Lord0din69 06:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) According to comments on FFXIAH.com regarding the difference between "R Chocotrain" tokens and plain "Chocotrain" tokens, "R Chocotrain" tokens are used for chocobos currently being trained (i.e. not retired). "Chocotrain" tokens are intended for use in retired birds - not sure if they can also be used on active birds, but if you're using your chocobucks to buy them, you're better off getting the cheaper "R Chocotrain"s anyways. --Lastarael 10:28, December 12, 2010 (UTC) A Note Regarding: "A Few Points of Interest on Raising Attributes" It says... *"There is a limit on the total number of upgrades you can invest into a Chocobo. If you have two stats capped, you only can upgrade a third "First Class". Any further upgrades to any stat will lower other stats." This is impossible according to the 637 hard cap points mentioned on the Chocobo Raising page. It says "two stats capped" with an additional "third 'First Class'" Basically, I read it as being possible to have three SS stats, which is not possible at all. --Lord0din69 07:38, November 28, 2009 (UTC)